


[Podfic] A Day In the Life by The_Magic_Rat

by CompassRose



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Discord: Voiceteam 2020, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Very Dramatic Readings, do not repost to another site/app, simulpod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale move into their cottage in the South Downs.Recorded for aVoiceTeam 2020Simulpod Challenge, Team Chartreuse. Have a listen toakikotree's,lunatique'sandsecretsofluftnarp'sversions too!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 17
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] A Day In the Life by The_Magic_Rat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Day In the Life.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350420) by [The_Magic_Rat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Rat/pseuds/The_Magic_Rat). 



> A fine pheasant of gratitude to The_Magic_Rat for permission to podfic this rare excerpt of angelic journalling for you.

****  
cover art by [Kess.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess)

intro and outro music: [**The Ragtime Dance (1906)**](https://www.jamendo.com/track/1518947/the-ragtime-dance-1906) by Scott Joplin, played by Alessandro Simonetto on piano

Listen or download here:  
**[A Day In the Life:](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1pD8VZUFAnw44IIxvCiV88fvNWv4uHysp)** a podfic by compassrose (Google Drive)  
google hiding up a tree in a budgie smuggler? you can download off archive.org too—just click on that columns icon (🏛) in the player below to go to the file page, which offers multiple download formats


End file.
